The 5 gates revealed: trouble in paradise
by silenizumi
Summary: Story takes place in the future of the bleach series long after Ichigo's time. A new arrancar army sits poised to take out soul society and only a select few can rescue it from despair.
1. Bad dreams

**This is a disclaimer...I know I hate these too but they are kinda needed.**

**I do not in any way own the bleach series or the title at all.  
There will be little to no referances to main charactars and if all goes as planned no appearances.**

**Bad Dreams**

Tenshi walked along side the bridge in his hometown. He was on his way home from school and had decided to walk the long way home to admire the the clean clear river that flowed through his town. He slowly kept on walking across the bridge until he heard a loud crash and the sound of metal hitting metal. He turned to his side and there it was a crash between two cars laying on the bridge.

"Hey! Is anyone hurt?" He called out. Than he suddenly noticed that both drivers were slouched over their respective steering wheels unconscious. He reached for his phone and threw it to a startled girl.

"Dial 911 NOW!"He ran towards the closest car and banged on the window.

"Hey are you okay do you need any help?" Tenshi reached for the car door handle and pulled it. _It was locked what kind of idiot locked himself in his own car!_ Tenshi looked around for anything he could use to break the window. He grabbed his backpack and slammed it against the glass not even cracking it. He threw his useless backpack the other direction and began to worry as the man was bleeding. He sighs and rolls his sleeves down and slams his elbow into the window cracking it as he cringes in pain. Still in pain he slams his elbow against it again shattering it. He than reaches his hand into the car door unlocking it. With the car door unlocked he pulls the man out and drags him off to safety.

Tenshi could hear the sirens from the rescue vehicles off in the distance but knew they wouldn't reach the seen in time. So he decided to run off and get the other man out. His elbow still aching from having to get the other man out of the previous vehicle he looked around for something to get the door open with. Then he noticed the back door slightly ajar. He began to pull it with all of his might. After what seemed like an eternity he managed to get the door open and crawled in the car. After a few seconds of pulling he managed to get the man around to the back seat, but alas it was to late as the car had been leaking gas and got fire exploding as Tenshi was only a few feet away from safety with the man. The rescue vehicles arrived shortly there after pronouncing all but the first man Tenshi saved dead.

* * *

Tenshi awoke lying in the academy quarters. He was covered in sweat from head to toe. It was the tenth time this month he had had that dream, probably the 1000th time since he had died. But this time it was different the explosion he died in it had taken on a sick shape of a mask, the mask of a demon or a hollow.

* * *

Professor Zegendorias Reign flashed his ID card in front of the guard and waited for the door to open and let him through."Running a bit late are we professor Reign?" The guard said trying to disguise his happiness.

Zegendorias looked at the guard and sighed," how many times have I told you to call me Zegen not professor Reign or Zegendorias."Zegen continued to walk as the guard let him in through the door. He nonchalantly walked into his lab and looked at the other technicians as they all eyed him and and muttered greetings. He sighed and walked over to his desk throwing a few meaningless papers down onto it. He looked out at the technicians and eyed his experiments. The Damn U.S government had him doing their dirty work and creating new and deadly viruses to turn the tides of battles. He was a natural choice testing out of high school at 12 and going on to graduate collage at 15 with 2 masters degrees , one in biology and the other in genetic engineering of prokariyotic cells. He sighed and looked at a few of his technicians,"okay boys check chambers 1-8 than begin testing of chambers 9-15, " Zegen got tired of bossing these old scientists around, most of them were old enough to be his grandfather old.

"1-8 appear to be failures,"states one of the scientists.

"Zegen looked at the results,"Bring up chamber 6 will you,"He had a feeling he had to check on.

The scientist opened the door and collapsed dead in his tracks falling to the ground. The sample falling from his hands slamming into the ground releasing the poison to the room, unbeknownst to every scientist except him. As the scientists all fell to ground one after another he looked around the room. Looked like the damn U.S government was going to get there poison after all, Zegen collapsed to the ground as everything around him went black.

* * *

Zegen woke up in the academy quarters sweating from this recurring nightmare of his death. Yet it was still different this time something else was there this time. The vile that contained the poisonous plant had something else in it this time a mask. His eyes wandered the quarters and connected with another person, Tenshi one who had the same terrified look on his face.

* * *

Silen was on her way home from another bleak and miserable day at school in her queit and stupid little town that annoyed her to all end. She had tried to run away once before but she was caught sneaking out. Her father was furious and had beat her for it, ever since than she had hated her life more and more each day. Silen finally brought herself from her thoughts as she arrived home. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her turning around to go to her room. She was stopped by her father standing in her way.

Silen worried stepped back saying,"Dad Are you okay?"

He slapped her knocking her down to the ground,"DONT YOU HOW ARE YOU ME! YOU'RE LATE NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I BEAT YOU."he shouted to her stomping off to go beat her mother probably.

She ran up to her room as fast as she could teary eyed. She was determined to end this abuse here and now. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a glittering object. It was a razor blade. She held the blade to her wrist and cut herself swiftly multiple times. As she lay there bleeding she thought of nothing but her love. She wondered if he would be waiting for her at the other side. As she thought the world around dimmed around her finally blacking out.

* * *

Silen awoke from her nightmare sweaty and panicked. This dream again haunting her. This time was different though, the blade wasnt normal it had a blood stain on it shaped like a mask. A frightening mask that shaked her very soul. She looked around and saw Tenshi and Zegen awake as well both frightened out of there minds.

* * *

Drake, it was a nickname given to him by his commanding officer.. His Commander had said something about him being dragonic on the battlefield. Apparently his commander thought he was good enough to lead a patrol by the border. He was told it was a routine patrol.

"Check the town on this side of the border and return that is all." his co had said. But something about this mission just didn't sit right with him.

As the vehicle approached the town he cut the lights and stopped, getting out. He approached the town with his rifle aimed and his squad trailing behind him. He slowly entered the ghost town worried slightly. Normally this town was at least semi active. The town was never this queit something had to be wrong. He and his squad slowly crept through the village moving farther and farther through it. Drake looked to his left just in time to see a trap activated. The trap triggered 4 automatic machine guns that each shot and murdered drake and his squad.

* * *

Drake awoke in his quarters at the squad 3 quarters. He had dreams of his death before but they had never been this bad. The trap that he had sprung was a false panel in the ground but this time it was a mask.

* * *

Montessior was another one of those scientists that the almighty U.S government hired to work on one of its secret projects. And of course he had to work under some child prodigy half his age. Its not like he didn't like the professor its just he wanted Zegen's job. Personally he thought he should be in charge of this operation, even though he thought it was impossible to do what they were wanting them to do. Following Zegen's orders he donned the protective suit and entered the test chambers.

"Chambers 1-8 all appear to be failures,"He stated to Zegen.

"Bring up chamber 6 would you," Zegen half ordered.

Montessior grabbed the chamber and sealed it. He walked towards the door and almost lost his balance. He punched his key code into the door and stepped inside the lab. A few seconds later he fell to the ground dropping the chamber of the sealed plant shattering it. The poison was so effective that it had managed to travel through his suit killing him in seconds along with th rest of the scientists in the room.

Montessior work up in the academy quarters pracitcly out of his mind. He had seen his death before in his dreams but never this vivid. This was a death he blamed on someone else but this time that someone else was wearing a mask.

* * *

_FINNALY I got chapter one done... talk about taking em a fricken long time... and of cours ei like comments on it so dont feel to bad please comment it its the corner stone of good writing..._


	2. Awakenings

_**Awakenings**_

Tenshi had been walking in silence now for a few minutes. He had been trying to reflect on his dreams. His dreams had disturbed him to a point where he was afraid to sleep again. H sat down on his favorite bench outside the division four headquarters and leaned back sighing.

"So how is my little angel doing today?" Tenshi shot fumbling to get into a formal posture.

A mysterious blond woman walked over to him and giggled. He flowing white captains coat coming to a stop with her. She smiled and patted Tenshi's head, "Come on you don't need to be formal with me."

"Captain..." Her glare stopped him from speaking, "Hinamori-san why are you here?"

"She sighed and shook her head," Cant you just call me Hinamori or better yet sis. Either way its okay I guess. I came here to check up on you. You seem so distant lately and now your walking in the middle of the night. Whats wrong Tenshi."

Tenshi sighed and looked at her shaking the thoughts of his dream from his mind. "Its nothing really just bad dreams again." He smiled to her and gave her a push and laughed.

Hinamori just giggled at the push and pushed him back. " So how much longer you got in the academy I'm looking forward to you joining squad four."

He smiled and leaned back yawning, "Well with your endorsement I only have a month longer. The teachers all freaked when they heard I had an endorsement from a captain. Apparently that doesn't happen that often."

Hinamori laughed and brushed her blond hair behind her, "Yeah I got Questioned over it. The other captains felt like questioning me. They had to ask me if I actually believed you could do it. I mean your grades are kind of going down."

Tenshi glared at her for a second, " Thats not my fault. The teachers have been grading me harder ever since That was announced."

Hinamori sighed and leaned back," Its only going to get harder though. So watch yourself especially with whats happening next week for you guys."

Tenshi knew what she was referring to right away. It was the classes visit to the real world to fight dummy hollows. " I know My group Will wind up with the hardest enemies thats obvious, but I am hoping they don't go to hard on us. I'm not sure Silen and Zegen are up to it. Monte especially won't be able to hold his own."

Hinamori looked at him with eyes that showed her care for him, "Don't worry squad four will have medics there as usual. My third seat Nashumi will even be there. So I'm sure no one will die. We are a little more strict with letting students go freely in the city since the last time we attempted this. So don't worry we even have a special attack force ready in case of a hollow attack thats real. Although the chances of that are less than a tenth or a percent."

Tenshi felt a little more secure now. Nashumi new what she was doing so he knew he and the other students wouldn't be in to much danger. He sighed and got up." Hinamori-san I'm headed back to the academy quarters. I need to get some sleep." Tenshi smiled and gave her a goodbye hug and walked off towards the academy.

* * *

Tenshi had left Hinamori sitting on the bench now for a few minutes and was well on his way to the academy quarters when Silen showed up and seemed worried. He looked at her as she ran towards him. "Hey Silen whats wrong you seem worried about something."

Silen continued to run towards him but, neglected to see the rock on the ground and tripped over it getting sent flying towards the ground. Tenshi immediately reacted and jumped towards her catching her moments before she hit the ground. She looked up at him blushing," Um hey Tenshi hows it going."

He blinked at her,"I don't you know. Why don't You tell me why you suddenly came flying at me. You kinda startled me"

Silen looked up at him still blushing,"I woke up in the academy quarters and I saw you walk away I wanted to know what was wrong. Monte and Zegen are out looking for you as well." She looked back up at him her cheeks no longer blushing. "Any chance that you can let me up now..."

Tenshi looked down at her in his arms, "Oh sorry. Let me help you up." He got up and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "So where are the others. We should go hook up with them. We should get some sleep so that we are ready for the academy tomorrow.

Silen looked at him, "Yeah I guess your right lets go meet up with Zegen and Monte" She walked off quickly headed towards their friends.

Tenshi looked at her and wondered to himself. _Whats her problem. She was stammering over her words and her face was red the whole time. _

Silen and Tenshi kept walking for another few minutes remaining silent after the previous encounter.

"Hey Monte look at the two love birds walking together its almost enough to make you gag isn't it"

"Yeah I know what you mean Zegen its sickeningly disturbing."

Tenshi and Silen turned around and saw Zegen and Monte heading towards them laughing uncontrollably from their previous jokes. "If you guys don't shut up I'm going to hurt you," Tenshi said menacingly.

Silen just giggled and blushed more, "You guys are so funny sometimes. Now that you guys are together I'm going to bed okay. " She walked off to get some sleep.

Tenshi just looked at her, "Jeez whats her problem. Shes been acting weird all night."

Zegen just laughed harder and hit Tenshi in the arm, "You don't get it do you. She loves you man. Its so obvious that its really not funny any more man. I mean seriously didn't she like use to be your neighbor in real life."

Tenshi nodded and stared at Zegen,"Yeah your right she was. But other than that what is it you guys came running after me to talk to about."

Monte looked at Zegen getting his approval to talk, "You run off in the middle of the night and your friends aren't supposed to come running after you to. Does that sound like it doesn't to make since to anyone else?"

Tenshi laughed it off, "You guys can't fool me we all woke up with same look on our faces and I'm not stupid I saw you guys," Tenshi was serious now."You guys saw the masks in your dreams to didn't you? Don't play it off I know you all did."

Zegen looked at Monte sighing, "Monte and I already talked it over. We saw Silen with the same look on her face. We all saw the masks and to put it honestly none of us know whats up with the masks. We need you to ask your friend the fourth divisions captain and see if she knows what it is or if she can ask the other captains."

Tenshi sighed and looked at the moon in the sky, "I''ll look into it later this week you guys as for now. Lets just get some sleep."

* * *

_** OMG chapter two is done . its about time.**_


	3. Realizations

Tenshi sighed and listened to the instructors safety speech for the what seemed like the tenth time, and probably was the tenth time. Their trip to the human world for dummy hallow slaying was in 3 days. In reality it was a short time but, to him and the other students in the class it would come sooner than they wished. They had all heard the rumors of real hallows showing up during every one of these training expeditions. This scared some and exited others. To Tenshi it was not a big deal. They would put his group against the strongest and largest group of dummy hallows anyway.

At the instructor's dismissal of the class everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Tenshi walked through the halls hearing another one of Zegen's explanations of reitsu and what he and Monte thought was the equivalent in the real world.

"I'm almost positive that its what martial artists and gurus consider chi or mystical life energy." Monte rambled off.

Zegen sighed and spoke out,"And this Monte is why you were my assistant in the real world. Your an idiot. I'm sure that reitsu and the like is something that you can't unlock or use in the real world. Tenshi what do you think? You usually have an opinion on these things."

Looking over at the them Tenshi sighed," Guys what is the hundredth time that you have argued over that topic why don't you guys just ask a gotei thirteen member or one of the instructors I am sure they will help you. Me I'm going to go out and get some fresh air catch you guys later." Tenshi headed for the door and waved them off.

Zegen blinking at Tenshi's sudden burst of negativity shouted after him mockingly," Don't forget your date with Silen!"

Monte and Zegen walked off laughing. Tenshi had almost forgotten his 'date' with Silen. She had left a note on his bed at the academy quarters on how she wanted to talk later tonight if he had the time. He would make time for it even if he didn't get to eat dinner tonight. She didn't show up to class today and he was worried. She had been acting strange lately.

Recalling the other night Tenshi sighed. She had seemed to weird that night. Tripping over herself and stumbling to talk. He had shrugged it off on her being tired than but now he wasn't sure. He had to solve this before they left though. She wouldn't last in a battle, not like this.

Sitting on the grass in front of one of the sakura blossom trees he opened his bag and unwrapped the lunch that Mizuhime had packed for him. He never got around to eating it at lunch. He was charged with cleaning the classroom while the others ate. It wasn't the first time this had happened and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last either. The instructors all had an ultimatum to see him fail. It seemed they were still mad over his acceptance into a gotei thirteen squad already.

Taking another bite of the rice ball in the lunch he smiled. Mizuhime still didn't know how to cook he realized. He would have to ask her to stop making his lunches. It was beginning to hurt his stomach. He had to admit they did feel him up. She probably laced it with some reitsu restorative. He couldn't blame her for cooking for him. She treated him like her little brother. He didn't complain about it though. It was nice to have someone to treat him like this. It reminded him of home back in the real world. Recalling the incident that landed him here he cringed. He had to go and be a hero didn't he. Taking a final bite of his cold lunch he got up and walked to the classroom. He had more cleaning to do.

Zegen and Monte continued walking and arguing over the topic of reitsu until they hit the academy quarters. "Hey Monte What do you say we take a break from arguing and grab a bite to eat. I'm Starving."

Monte nodding headed into the quarters and walked towards the mess room. Zegen in tow looked around, "Hey Monte did you notice if Silen was in class today? I didn't see her and I don't see her around her now."

Monte Shaking his head said,"No I didn't see her there. Wonder if it has anything to do with her and Tenshi. You think it does?"

Zegen stopped and sat in a chair and leaned back,"My guess is not. She seemed off lately anyway." Looking off into the distance Zegen shot forward and blinked a few times.

Monte cocked an eyebrow at Zegen."Whats with you? You look like you just saw the devil himself. What did you see a hot girl or something."

Zegen hit him in his shoulder and pointed off into the distance at a man in a white coat."Isn't that the 10th squad captain Drake Minizuka? What is he doing in this place?"

Monte looked back and rubbed his eyes in disbelief,"Yeah thats him. What do you think he is here for?"

Captain Drake looked around the academy mess hall. All he had was a description to go on but, he still didn't see Tenshi Katsaragi here. Maybe he was skipping dinner today. Looking around he saw His classmates in the distance staring out at him. Great he thought, more academy students who have never seen a captain this close before. It was rare for a captain to stop by to the academy area except to help out with a class but still. This was getting annoying. He actually thought it wasn't worth asking them but, he would ask if they had seen Tenshi Katsaragi nonetheless.

Arriving at their table he spoke to them,"Have either of you seen Tenshi Katsaragi. I must speak with him."

Zegen and Monte Shot up and stood in formal positions. Zegen speaking first,"Captain Minizuka sir, We last saw Tenshi Katsaragi less than an hour ago leaving the academy. Sir."

Nodding Drake looked at them,"Either of you know where he was headed next? It is important that I speak with him."

Monte looked at Zegen wondering if Tenshi was going after Silen or not. Zegen spoke back Drake."He was headed out to get away from us. We were arguing over a frivolous matter. He became angry at it and left us alone. I know that he had to clean at the academy yet. After that he was headed off to meet another class mate of ours. They had a Date for later tonight. I hope that all helps, Sir."

Drake nodded and turned to walk away,"It did, thank you. What did you say your name was?"

Zegen looking at him spoke again," Zegendorias Zant Reign sir"

Drake Blinked,"When did academy students get such long names. Things sure have changed since I was a student."

Zegen looked at Drake awkwardly,"My friends call me Zegen."

Drake nodding turned away and walked back out of the quarters."Alright thank you Zegen. And thanks to you as well mute boy." Walking out he wondered why the other one didn't talk. People are usually dieing to talk to a captain. Either way it didn't matter to him he would head off to the academy hoping to catch Tenshi before he left there for his date with his other classmate.

Tenshi put the broom back into the closet. He was done cleaning for the night. He didn't want to come back because he knew he wouldn't have time to eat but he shrugged it off."Guess I don't get to eat before seeing Silen." he said aloud to himself.

Turning around he saw Silen sitting in a chair looking at him with a weird look on her face. Blinking he stared back at her,"So how long have you been there, Silen?"

"Only a few minutes. I had heard that you were going to be her cleaning so I figured we could talk now. Is that okay?" She seemed out of sorts but was still she smiled at him.

Looking at her he nodded and sat next to her,"So whats up? You weren't here in class today so I was worried."

Blushing she looked at him,"You were worried over me. Thats sweet Tenshi. I just wanted to talk thats all. I've had bad dreams as of late. I overheard Monte and Zegen talking about it too. Seems they had similar dreams so I figured I might ask you about that, and maybe something else."

Leaning back in his chair Tenshi blinked and stared at the ceiling."Bad dreams ey, I've had them for a few months now. If thats what you were wondering. Just about my death in the real world but, somethings different. Not that it matters."

Looking at him Silen spoke,"Yeah same for Zegen, Monte, and me too. Whats different for you, in mine, its the pool of blood created by the cut on my wrist. Its shaped like a hallow mask. It scares me."She looked at him and appeared to be frightened from just thinking of it.

Looking at her he seemed off in another world remembering his dreams,"The explosion created by the cars, It took shape of a mask in my dreams, In a few others the mask has been on the body of one of the victims, but not often. Its usually the explosion that is shaped like the mask. It is rather scary I have to admit that. So, whats the something else that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked at him and blushed."Oh its nothing important. At least nothing that can't wait until some other time to talk about."

Looking at he blush again Tenshi sighed,"Why do you always blush when I talk to you?" Right after asking it Tenshi realized why it was. He was such an idiot. It should have dawned on him sooner. She liked him. Silen liked him It made everything clearer, the stumbling over her words and herself. The acting weird around him. It was obvious now.

"Oh, no reason at all. At least nothing important at least." She tried to get away from the subject,"Well I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go back to the quarters and sleep, kay." She got up to leave the room.

Tenshi got up with her and spun her around kissing her. At the kiss she grew red in the face and ran out of the room. Tenshi blinked and wondered if he was wrong. He was sure that would make her feel better.

Sighing he walked out of the academy. It was dark outside. No one else seemed to be around. By now they were either sleeping or in the mess hall talking. He looked off into the distance and stared at the gotei thirteen buildings. Realizing that he would be there in just a few weeks.

Turning around abruptly he looked off into the darkness," Who's there? I sense you. Who are you?"

A voice calling back at him answered,"My name is Ven..."

The voice became muffled after that and Tenshi couldn't make it out anymore. The feeling that he got from the darkness disappeared and he blinked. Tenshi again thinking out loud spoke,"That was weird, I know someone or something was there but, I couldn't make out their name. Well doesn't matter now I got to get some sleep for tomorrow. More pre-expedition training to do."

Turning around he slammed into a person that was in front of him. The person looked at Tenshi and smiled. Tenshi blinked and looked at the man. His red spiked hair stood out towards him. His outfit was obviously that of captain's. Looking at the symbol on it he saw that he was squad tens captain, Drake Minizuka. Standing up Tenshi looked at him.

Drake looked at the boy and spoke aloud,"Lets see now, long white hair, and blue eyes. You wouldn't happen to be Tenshi Katsaragi would you."

Tenshi blinked at the general description of himself."Yeah thats me, Can I help you Minizuka-Taicho?"

Drake smiled and led Tenshi off towards his squads quarters."I need to speak with you, alone. So lets head to my office in the gotei thirteen quarters shall we."

_**To all my readers, not that there is many of you I admit. **_

_**Sorry for the late posting. Been busy lately and lost Internet when I moved. So With summer vacation here I should be posting more I hope. So as always read and review. OH and if your confused on the story don't think that your the only one. I have been told its confusing by a lot of people. I hope it becomes clearer later on. And for those of you that recognize your name in it. That means your cool.**_


	4. Departure

Tenshi felt the weight of his zanpakto at his side. It was an unusual feeling carrying it around. It felt odd to him. The class had practiced with their zanpkatos ones before but it would be nothing like this. He continued to walk along the academy hallway. Other students in front of him or behind him, all headed to the same spot. The 'gate room' as it was dubbed. The room where the would all depart to the human world. It would be a truly unique journey. One that would give knowledge to them all yet, it would give some of them nightmares.

Arriving in the 'gate room' Tenshi broke himself from his thoughts and looked around. His eye caught Zegen waving to get him to their group. Walking over to the group he looked around again. Silen was no where to be found. She had showed up to class the last two days so he knew she was feeling better. She even talked to him and the others. Yet, she still didn't mention what had happened that night. Shaking that night from his head he spoke up,"Anyone seen Silen?"

Zegen looked at him and shrugged,"Not a clue. I figured she would be with you. I'm sure she'll show. Even the weaker members of class showed up today. So she should show. After all she isn't strong, but she ain't weak by any means. Just give her time. You sure as hell didn't show up on time either."

Tenshi nodded. Although Zegen didn't look the part he was actually smart. He appeared to be your average person. Well, all except his black hair that seemed to get darker as you looked at it. It fell just above his shoulders and , was the envy of most his female classmates. They all wanted it. Some even tried to emulate it in their hair styles. Laughing that thought off he eyed Zegen again. His shihacksho made him seem even more normal. Although Zegen didn't look it from what Tenshi had seen in their training sessions he was remarkably strong and motivated in combat.

On the other hand though, Monte was your typical nerd in appearance. Glasses resting comfortable on his face. His brownish hair falling into a scruffy like appearance. His slender frame was obvious underneath his shihacksho as well. Monte had been called the class nerd sometimes. Well actually the class nerd's assistant was what most called him. Zegen usually got the class nerd rating. Some called him the Da Vanci or Einstein of seretei, he was your atypical genius. Monte, was the atypical genius assistant. Monte in his own rights was brialliant though. His brain couldn't be underestimated either.

Tenshi pushed his silver-white hair out of his face so he could see. It became a burden sometimes having hair like his. It was moderately long and got in his way a lot. He had to cut it before he would get accepted into the gotei thirteen or he would never see what he was doing. He looked around the room once more and saw Silen come in to the room. She immediately saw them and began walking over. Her shihacksho was similar to what most girls wore. The miniskirt version of the normal shihacksho. It fell just a few inches above her knees and ruffled when she walked. Her long pink hair flowed down just above her waist and was tied at the end so that it didn't fly everywhere when she walked or did anything. Her dark green eyes stared into his light blue eyes. She seemed to have something on her mind.

Silen arrived at the group and greated them with her usual cheery self,"Hey boys. Did you miss me?"

Monte shrugged. Zegen did the same but spoke aswell,"Any reason I should have missed you? I did see you yesterday in class afterall?"

Silen giggled,"No just thought I was special is all. So anyone know when we leave?"

Tenshi looked at the clock on the wall,"In about 15 minutes. I'll be right back. They're calling for squad leaders to come pick up their information."

They all nodded their approval and watched him leave. Zegen looked at Silen and spoke,"So what took you so long? Doing your make-up or something else girly?"

Monte laughed and stepped back waiting for her to slap Zegen. Instead she just giggled,"No, silly. I was just walking around. Had to get the butterflies out of my stomach. I'm feeling uneasy about this. Call it womens intuition. I don't think this is going to go overly well.:

Zegen laughed and slapped Monte on the back."Guess that makes you a girl since you said the same thing 20 minutes ago. Was that your Women's Intuition as well Monte?"

Monte looked at him furiously."No you IDIOT. Besides you agreed with me. So does that make you a women too?"

Tenshi showed up to break the fight up,"Now now ladies keep it civil. No need to go and hit each other. You might break a nail, now you don't want that do you."

Silen laughed uncontrollably while Zegen and Monte Threw fists up into the air to hit Tenshi. A mysterious woman walked up to the group and looked at Tenshi,"What did you do this time Tenshi? You won't live long if you go and make everyone want to hit you."

Tenshi blinked at her and spoke,"Sorry Vice captain-sama." Realizing that the others probably didn't know who she was he spoke up,"Guys, this is the Vice Captain of Squad four Nashumi Coronova."

She looked the group over and sighed,"So this is your group for the expedition. I hope you all do well. We have medics from squad four standing by on the sidelines. Just in case and squad needs help today. Though I'm sure your group will be fine with Tenshi." Nashumi ruffled Tenshi's hair and walked off towards the group of instructors who where preparing the gate.

Zegen eyed the woman before she left. Her hair was a deep black. Similar to his own. It fell just below her shoulders and rested comfortably there. Unlike Silen she wore the longer shihacksho that was the typical one. It was actually the common shihacksho for most females if he remembered correct.

It managed to somehow fit her curves though. Making the fact she wore the longer shihacksho not a problem to him at all.

Zegen spoke at Tenshi,"You never seem to amaze me Tenshi, you seem to know every high ranked shinigami out there. Is there anyone in seretei that you don't know?"

Tenshi blinked at him."Now that you mention it...A LOT OF PEOPLE. I don't know many outside of squad four. Besides I had only met her twice before this. Now that shes gone though I can relay our squads orders to you guys. Its as Zegen and I figured. We get stuck with the hardest group of dummy hallows out there. So we will have to be on our guard. Also, we are squad one so we go through the gate first. Than we head to area H-8. Its where our first group of hallows we are to slay is. Everyone got that?"

They all nodded their approvals and looked at the gate just in time to see it glow than shout light up. With the gate being open they headed up to it and looked at the instructors. One of the instructors spoke to their group,"Group one. You are the first group to head out. Be careful. You won't be receiving reinforcements immediately as some other groups will be getting. Head to your designated areas and eliminate the dummy hallows there. Take your time. This is not a speed mission. It is a training excersise. You may depart at you group leaders whim."

Tenshi looked at his group,"We will head out now. We are all prepared already." Walking up to the gate he and his group stepped into it disappearing in a flash of light.

_**To the readers,**_

_**Well This chapter was uploaded the same time as the previous chapter. I had nothing else to do than write so, that is exactly what I did I wrote this chapter. The next chapter may come fairly late. It proves to be a hard chapter to go with. So many things to type. It may even get broke up so that you all can read it sooner.**_

_**But as always Read and Review this chapter and they others. Criticism is welcome. And thanks to all those that read this. **_

_**Special Thanks go out to those that these charactars are based off of. **_

_**P.S Within the next few chapters you will all become lost, possibly. Its going to have a LOT of twists. I think it should be rather interesting. Don't all of you?**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Angel Katsaragi**_


	5. Expedition

Appearing in the human world in a flash of light Tenshi looked around. They had arrived at night. It was when he figured they would show up. It was the most reasonable time to show up. Any damages caused could be subsequently repaired before dawn. Tenshi took in the area around. They had arrived in a a schoolyard. He thought it was fitting. Do a mission for your academy while on the property of a human world school. Evidently the instructors had a sick sense of humor.

Tenshi looked at the others and pointed to the distance,"Our first location has 2 dummy hollows at it. Nothing to difficult I would say. Its just over a kilometer that way. Lets move."

They all nodded and burst off into the distance towards their first group of hollows. Running down the empty street of the town Tenshi looked around. It was a small town from the looks of it. It was a good choice of local. No hollows would frequent this area to often. To small to get a lasting meal. Tenshi hoped that would keep a large mass of hollows from descending upon the students. If they had to fight a real hollow most of the students would die.

Shaking the thought from his head he stopped arriving at their first location."Zegen contact the headquarters here. Tell them we have made contact with the hollows. Silen and Monte you two quietly move to the two flanks of the dummy hollows. We will hit them at the same time with shataho, move."

They all nodded as Zegen contacted headquarters and told them they had made contact with the dummy hollows. With Silen and Monte arriving at the left and right flank of the two dummy hollows they contacted Tenshi and Zegen on squad communicator.

Responding first Silen reported her location,"Its Silen, as if it would be anyone else, right. Well I'm in position on the right flank awaiting authorization of kidou release."

"Monte initiating contact. I am also in position awaiting approval of kidou release."

Tenshi looked at Zegen and Zegen nodded. The two of the raising their arms up spoke the chant in unison with their fellow squad mates, Silen and Monte."Ye.lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Way of destruction, number 31, Shakkahou."

Four crimson balls of reitsu collided with the unsuspecting dummy hollows obliterating them on contact. A cheer was heard from Monte and Silen. Zegen just looked at the pile of rubble that they left from the attack. Tenshi pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and looked around."Thats the first of four groups. Each getting stronger than the next. From this order sheet it looks like we have to fight a group of 4 of those weaker hollow dummies. It should be relatively easy from the sounds of it. Those two died in one kidou barrage from us. Lets up the other two groups after out next go down as easily as this right Zegen."

Zegen sighed,"Tenshi you and I both know it won't be that easy. It's gonna be nearly impossible to take them out with a kidou barrage. It would take far to much reitsu. You and I didn't release barely any reitsu at all but from the looks of Silen. She released quite a bit to do that attack. Monte, he might get another barrage maybe two. I still doubt it will be of any use. There is four of them next. So unless they all group up inches away from each other. It isn't going to happen."

Monte and Silen arrived back in position just after Zegen had finished speaking. Tenshi sighed and reached for the communicator in his ear to switch it from squad communications to the frequency headquarters was on."This is Squad one leader Tenshi Katsaragi. Our first group is destroyed. There is rubble to be repaired here though. We will proceed to our next group at Location I-1."

A deep voice responded to his communique."This is Headquarters. Message received we will send a repair team out momentarily. Authorization to proceed to area I-1 granted. Good Luck Squad one. Oh, and good hunting."

Tenshi laughed at the last addition and switched his communicator back to squad communications. Monte looked at him,"So how far away is I-1?"

Silen looked at them map that Tenshi had laid out for them and calculated it out but, before she could say it Zegen spoke."Approximately 1.4328 kilometers. Give or take a few centimeters."

Silen stared him down. While Monte looked off into the direction."So shall we leave than guys. Squad two should be getting here soon. Don't want them to outshine us and kill their group of hollows before us, now do we."

Tenshi nodded and led the group towards the location. Looking back Tenshi noticed that the group felt uncomfortable with the situation. He himself felt bad omens around this mission. The moment he arrived in this world. Shaking the thoughts from his head he slowed to a halt in front of another park. Slowly creeping into the park the group looked around cautiously for the dummy hollows that should be in the area.

Tenshi looked around bewildered. He was positive he read the map correctly. _They should be here. What was going on? Why Where there no dummy hollows here? _Radioing into headquarters Tenshi spoke with an accent that showed his bewilderment,"HQ This is squad one. Are we at the correct location for the dummy hollows. It sounds like a stupid question. I know, but there seems to be no hollows here."

The deep voice from earlier responded."Squad one. Is this some kind of joke, or way to get out of slaying your hollows? We deployed them earlier. I personally oversaw your squads hollow deployment."

Tenshi sighed and responded,"Have the scouts verify out claims. There are no dummy hollows here. Could they have fled off?"

"Wait one moment squad one. We are verifying your claims." Tenshi and the others stood around and scanned the area. A few seconds later loud cussing and shouts could be heard coming from Tenshi's communicator. "This is HQ. The scouts verify your claims. Consider it your lucky day. We will just mark it down as them having been killed by another group. There is nothing else it could be. Squad one head to your third location. It is at Z-15. Move fast squad one. HQ out."

Tenshi looked at them feeling uneasy at their current situation,"Well, I suppose all we can really do is continue on, and hope for the best. Shall we guys?"

Their calm surroundings made this mission seem all the more eerie and unsettling. Tenshi couldn't shake the thought that something was amiss with the situation they where now stuck in. He was glad that he and the others didn't have to fight another group of hollows but, something about those hollows being destroyed just didn't sit right with him. He could tell that Silen and Monte where relieved at the thought. Zegen on the other hand, he looked to be feeling the same thing as Tenshi. They both had a nagging suspicion that something bad was about to happen.

Zegen sped up and arrived next to Tenshi speaking,"Silen and Monte both looked happy when they saw they didn't have to fight another group of dummy hollows. The next group will pose to be a problem though. Its a Group of Larger Dummy hollows isn't it?"

Tenshi nodded and looked forward,"Yeah.. Hopefully we can get it off gaurd. You know, otherwise.. we are doomed."

They all stopped a few yards farther forward having arrived at the third location grid Z-15, Looking around yet again they saw no hollow dummy in sight. All of a sudden a shreik was heard and and 3 dummy hollows appeared over head and brought their claws down on the group. Everyone jumped out of the way in time except Monte. Monte laid on the ground after the attack panting his leg broken.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin!, HADOU 33 SOUKATSUI". Tenshi released the hadou at the group of hollows and the hollows all jumped back. Zegen and Silen rushed in and pulled monte away to safety.

Tenshi directed his squad mates,"Every one get back now." Tenshi raised his hand and spoke out again,"Ye.lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Way of destruction, number 31, Shakkahou." A red ball crashed into one of the dummies and it dissappeared leaving two more in its wake.

Zegen slashed at one of the remaning as Tenshi jumped up and hit the other. Both of them landed next to eachother afterwords and looked back and in unison,"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin!, HADOU 33 SOUKATSUI". The attack landed on the enemy and the two jumped up and slashed through the enemies mask and walked over to Silen.

Silence looked up at them as Tenshi spoke,"Zegen, we are going to head off to the next group on our own, Silence gaurd Monte until he wakes up, after that you two proceed to the gate by than we should be headed back to you..." Tenshi was interrupted by a scream from a girl that landed next to them as a hollow chased her. The girls soul was eaten and everyone stared at the hallow that no rushed at the group.

It was happening, somehow a real hollow had broke through the barrier and had just ate a soul infront of the group.


	6. Entrance

Drake Minizuka was sitting at his desk doing the mindless drivel of paperwork that he usualy had to do. He never realy did get to leave the captains office. He was always stuck doing paper work, his squad was a real hassle. They where always getting into trouble, he blaimed the lack of any upper seat officers. All of them had been killed recently. Leaving the squad without seated officers from 6 up. He dealt with it by doing all the work, but from what he was told there was actualy a recruit in the academy worth making his 6th seat right off the bat from his graduation.

Drake looked up as a hell butterfly entered his office and he listened to its message. Getting up he walked from the room grabbing his captains coat and throwing it over his shoulders. He arrived at the spirit gate a few minutes later and took a step into the gate. The message was a simple order from the central 46, _Come to the headquarters of the shinigami academy exams and listen to what they have to say._

Having arrived through the gate he walked to the headquarters wondering to himself what he was here for. He stepped in and was greated by the shinigami there," Squad 5 17th seat Kiriyoki Minizuka-Taicho."

Drake took a look at him,"So.. Kiriyoki, why am I here? I wasnt told."

Kiriyoki got right to the subject,"Theres been sightnigns of hollows randomly in the perimeter, we dont know how or why but we just lost all of our scouts at once and now a few sightings have shown up, and there is proof, kids exam hollows are randomly being killed. The last hollow sighing was in the area designated. Z-15, we will give you a map, you are to head there and eliminate the hollow."

Drake sighed and grabbed the map memorizing the locations and dissappeared in a flash off to kill them. A few minutes later he had killed all but the last hollow to be sighted and he headed off in its direction. He arrived shortly after to a sight he couldnt comprehend. Before him was what looked like a war between two demons but, all that stood before him was 2 unconscious shinigami students, 1 awake panting on the ground, and another with his zanpakuto pointed at a hollow.

* * *

Tenshi had his zanpakuto pointed towards the 3rd hollow to have shown up to this location he and zegen were exhausted and couldnt even use kidou any longer. He and the others were going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. He had no more reaitsu and two of the werent even able to move, the other could barely breathe. He knew it was over. He didnt want it to end this way. There was so much he had left to do. He just needed a little more power. He could kill it with one more attack he knew he could. He sheathed his zanpakuto and stared at the beast as it lunged.

* * *

Drake saw the boy acknowldge is death but knew it wasnt over for him now,"Hadou 4 byakurai." The attack ripped through the hollows mask and it disentegrated before Tenshi, leaving Tenshi and Zegen Speachless, they had been saved by a captain. Drake flash stepped down to them and looked at the only one who could move, let alone speak."Call the medics, they will come heal your friends."

As that was said a scar ripped from the sky and a giant hand ripped it open as a menos grande stepped out to the shock of Drake and Tenshi, what was going to happen now?

_**Yeah I know, ending with a cliff hanger.. need to get a few things straight before I continue anymore, hope you all have enjoyed thus far, I wasnt using my usualy pc last time i uploaded so it didnt have anything special added to it so, just read and review them both, Its getting good isnt it?**_

_**Yours truly  
Tenshi Katsaragi**_

_**  
P.S  
Thanks to Drake For the help with this and last chapter, aswell as the next one.**_


	7. Releases

Tenshi stood in fear as the menos grande came out and yet another one after that. It continued like that until 5 menos grande surrounded them staring down at them. Even Captain Minizuka seemed a little suprised. Drake grabbed his zanpakuto and drew it the pressure in the area instantly becoming crushing to the point where Tenshi was brought to his knees. _**BANKAI **__**Snemone No Za Shuuryou**_.(anemone of the end)

Drakes zanpakuto flashed and it transformed before Tenshi into its true form. It became a dual blade with dark black blades. A gleaming purple gem in the lower part of each blade. Drake grabbed the handle and swung it over his head in a circular motion."Nenshou Hitoya."(burning prison the red beam) The enemies suddenly became surrounded by a multiple lasers of pure red reaitsu. The lasers crashed into the enemy and the enemy dissappeared from existence in an exploision of flames.

Tenshi watched in awe along with zegen as the menos grande dissappeared and drake sheathed his zanpakuto."Are you guys okay, Ive called the medics. They arrived a few seconds ago, they are just walking over, have them all take care of your wounds. Im headed back to base, Zegen. Ill see you after the exams." With that He dissappeared in a flash

Tenhi Walked over to The medics and explained the situation to them,"Fuku Taicho... We were attacked... and they.. were hurt..."Tenshi passes out in front of them.

Nashumi Coronova, Sighed and pointed to the four in squad one and had them all put on gurneys, They were all hurded off to the squad four headquarters with the rest of the students, this test was a failure.

LATER THAT WEEK

Tenshi woke up and saw Zegen next to him in a bed, and Silen accros the room. He got out of the bed and a girl from squad four walked through the door and gasped,"Tenshi.. back in bed."

Tenshi looked at her and smiled,"Mira Im fine."

"Tenshi get back in bed.. please your hurt, it took us forever to heal you."

Nashumi walked in and looked at mira and tenshi,"Are you picking on our little Mira Yamazaki? Because Tenshi she is our fourth seat you know that."

Tenshi layed back and grumbled,"Yes I know that fuku-taicho, so... Wheres monte? Is he still in surgery?"

Mira took in a breath and looked down as Nashumi shook her head. Tenshi blinked,"Guys... whats wrong.. Wheres Hinamori-Taicho.. let me talk to her NOW

Hinamori walked in and looked at Tenshi,"Tenshi.. come..."

Tenshi jumped up and walked with Hinamori to their favorite bench outside the squad four headquarters and Hinamori looked at tenshi,"Damnit HINAMORI-SAN WHATS GOING ON"

Hinamori blinked she had never seen tenshi mad enough to swear like that before,"Its your friend.. montessoir.. Hes dead.. He was dead when we got there.. there was nothing we could do."

Tenshi looked at her wide eyed and hit his fist onto the bench he was sitting on breaking off one its arms as he got up and walked past a few startled shinigami from squad four,"Im going to figure things out. Hinamori-san.. Tell mira Im sorry for being a hassle.. She can find me at the training grounds if she needs me." Tenshi kept walking and arrived at the headquarters shortly after he had left Hinamori sitting there. He walked in and the place instantly went black around him as a voice came from the darkness.,"Do you want the power to protect your friends from danger, to make sure noone else dies."

Tenshi knew it was the voice from earlier but didnt care:"YES Give the power to me... I CANT LET ANYONE ELSE Die.. Ill pay your price.. whatever it may be."

A man walked out before him his cloak black and white alternating colors evenly, "I will give you this power, all you must do is utter my name."

"Whats your name, you never told me"

"No I told you once before, a few days ago in fact"

Tenshi thought back to that night. The night Drake Minizuka, captain of squad 10 spoke to him."Your name, its Venido Guarendo, liro de conquesta."

The man laughed and two wings sprouted on his back one white and one black,"YES YES YES thats my name I am the healing wind, The conquering Lily.. I am double faced.. Try to conquer my power and you will be rewarded. Now go out.. Train, become powerful, protect those in need. But beware, you have a power within you, this power, its dangerous, you know of it. If this power comes out. Kill yourself, or others will be harmed."

With that the darkness dissappeared and Tenshi looked in his hands, his new zanpakuto stared back at him. He looked at it once more. It looked like a katana with a tanto sticking out of it, It had a tanto shaped blade 3 inches behind the first, the first blade appearing as a whitish pink hue, and the tanto like object a purplish darker hue. He looked over his shoulders and saw the stunned faces of those around him. He had just unlocked shikai as an academy student, something people didnt do.

"HEY YOU THERE"A fat man came stumbling over,"Who gave you authorization to release that here... hmmmmm? You broke the rules. Im thinking I should punish you, But dont worry Im benevolent, after all the 15th seat of squad 3 has to be, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. So if you fight me and win I wont report you, but if you lose Ill report you to your captain. Got that."

"Hey hold up.. Im not even in the gotei 13, im just a student, I Swear I Just got shiaki.. I have no clue whats happening."

"Haha likely story prepare yourself for my release, Ibatte aruku Futotta hakucho."(Prance fat swam)

The man hefts up a giant spiked ball and starts laughing even more,"Its buetifal isnt it, my swam. it will crush you." The man throws the ball at Tenshi,"You see it dances through the air like a buetifal swam"

Tenshi dodges with a simple roll_ Someone needs to tell this guy this thing is the least buetiful thing ever._

_Tenshis zanpakutos spirit appeared behind the fat man and spoke,"Why don't we conquer him together?"_

Tenshi nodded and pointed his zanpakuto at the man,"Conquérir l'ennemi, liro(Conquer him lily)"A spark of white and purple reiatsu spirals at him and collides with the fat mans zanpakuto and chest knocking him out on the ground and the crowd around them cheers in laughter and applause. Tenshi's Zanpaluto returns to normal as he sheathes it.

"WAY TO GO TENSHI" Hinamori and Nashumi spoke in unison."Thats great for you to have shikai already, but you kind of massacared the poor 15th seat. I mean now we have to heal him"

Mira spoke behind them,"Yeah... And he..is mean"

Tenshi shook his head as he drew his zanpakuto once more,"The blade that cuts the wind itself and in its wake, scars form. These scars bend to my will and shape to my power, VENIDO GUARENDO, Liro De conquesta. Points the zanpakuto at the man on the ground bloodied.

Mira gasped,"No.. dont.."

"Guérir toutes blessures venido guarendo(Heal all wounds venido guarendo((Healing wind))"The spirit ribbons in the area flow down and heal all of the mans wounds."There hes all better."He resheates his zanpakuto and walks off in another direction on his own.

_**So what do you all think of this chapter? Its sweet - Aint it... you finaly got to see my power**_

_**Sincerly**_

_**Angel Katsaragi**_


	8. Promotions

The students all stood in front of the 13 captains smiling, these were those that had passed the adacemy. The instructor read the names off of students and what squad they were in. But the real reason the captains were here was to see the two shinigami who ould pass on to seated officers in squads. They were Zegendorias Zant Reign and Tenshi Katsaragi.

Drake Minizuka walked up to the stand and coughed a bit,"To advance to the 6th seat of my squad, Zegendorias zant reign." Zegen walked up and grabbed a form and a band and stood behind Drake as he walked back to the captains seats.

Hinamori walked up next and smiled to everyone,"To advance to the 3rd seat of my squad, Tenshi Katsaragi." Everyone gasped at once, including the captains, all but the captain commander had no knowldge of the position that Tenshi was recieving. Tenshi walked up and grabbed a 3rd seat ribbon and stood behing Nashumi and Hinamori while the instructors congratulated them all.

_**Short sweet, and to the point Had nowhere else to put it so here works**_

_**Now 3rd seat of squad 4 O...O  
Angel Katsaragi**_

_**PLOT TWISTS FTW**_


	9. Getting settled

Tenshi walked through the squad four halls. He had just finished the medical rounds he had to finish, nothing bigger than a few bruises. Squad elevens captain had sent another recruit in. He had gotten carried away in another spar. Something Tenshi was supposed to speak to him about, Tenshi wasnt looking forward to that. He was headed over there now. As Tenshi exited the headquarters he squinted, it was unusualy bright today.

Tenshi arrived at the squad 11 headquarters a few minutes later and was suprised to see zegen there,"Zegen, why are you here?"

Zegen looked back at Tenshi,"A complaint filed through to our squad, one of squad elevens members evidently killed a nobles pet on accident now the noble is fuming. I got sent to deal with it.You?"

Tenshi sighed,"I get to lecture the captain, he sent another kid to squad 4 earlier today. Thats the 10th this week. And his fuku-taicho is no where to take complaints so.."

A muscular fit man stepped out of squad 11s gate and stared the two of them down,"Whada ya want."

Tenshi looked at Zegen than Zegen looked back at Tenshi,"I am the third seat of squad 4 and this is the 6th seat of squad 3. We are here to talk to the Fuku-taicho of squad eleven, you are him. No?"

Zegen nodded to confirm as The man spoke."Yeah that be me, the names Aizadara, But... I dont want to talk to you guys. Weaklings who probably can't even fight, thats why you are in the weakest squads.

Zegens eyes sparked and anger grew in him,"You calling us weak? Cause of our squad, Maybe they decided Squad 3 and 4 were better than 11, after all 11 is full of a bunch of hot headed idiots, who know nothing but brawn, and have no brains."

Tenshi smirked and looked around at the laughter erupting from squad 11,"Oh really, care to test that idea boy. I wouldnt mind teaching squad 3 a lesson. Or would squad 4 like to learn it."

Tenshi smiled,"Well, you think your so great take us on, or are you afraid of the two students who won the tag team matches in the academy 4 years in a row?"

Aizadara laughed,"Meet you at our training area in 5 minutes, get ready to lose tag team champs or not."

Zegen spoke,"Are you insane, Dont drag me into a fight with him, I just wanted to rile him up."

Tenshi replied shaking his head,"It will give you the perfect oppurtunity to test THAT"

Zegen sighed and walked off to the training grounds. He and tenshi unsheathed their zanpakutou's and Both spoke,"The blade that cuts the wind itself and in its wake, scars form. These scars bend to my will and shape to my power, Venido Guarendo, Liro De conquesta."

Zegen sighed,"Here we go, the first battle test, Zederoth Rezudan(Currupt Wisdom)" Zegens zanpakuto Cracked down the center and he smiled."Ready Tenshi?"

Aizadara laughted,"Two Shikais not a problem, Genni Daragon" Aizadaras sheathe and zanpakuto grew together and became a pole with a blade at each end. The blades hild covered by the head of a dragon."LETS GO WEAKINLINGS." Aizadara jumped up and swung his blade above his head in a circular motion than bringing it down on Zegen.

"SPROUT OUT!"As Zegen shouted light blue semi-translucent vines sprouted from his cracked zanpakutou and grabbed a hold of the pole Aizadara was using. From there Zegen held him,"FINISH IT TENSHI!"

Tenshi nodded and jumpped above Aizadra pointing the zanpakuto down,"Conquérir l'ennemi, liro."A spark of purple and white reiatsu shot out towards Aizadara and collided with him knocking him down and Zegen back. Tenshi flash stepped behind Zegen and caught him before he hit the ground. Zegen got up and sheathed his zanpakuto turning around and walking out,"Its done now Tenshi.:

Tenshi nodded and looked at the fuku-taicho on the ground,"He fell for a simple trap, and lost... thats crazy. Want to go hand somewhere Zeggy"

"Nah I got to go report back to Captain Minizuka. See ya later man"

Tenshi sighed and left the area. He headed back to the headquarters. He walked in and sat down on one of the chairs stretching as mira came by and saw him,"Hello Tenshi-san."

Tenshi Smiled and waved to her,"what you up to mira?"

Mira blushed and looked off down the hall,"Theres someone down there asking for you. I dont know who she is but.. shes a little mad. We had to sedate her to do anything, shes got a few broken ribs so... um go see whats up, kay."

Tenshi shook his head and walked down the passage way. He stopped in the room and opened the door and walked over to the curtain concealing the girl. He opened it and immiadtly his hands dropped to his sides. There layed someone whom He had though was dead. Someone who had died years ago."S...si...si..."

_**Who Is this mysterious girl? Find out next chapter.**_

_**Angel Katsaragi**_


	10. Flash backs

Tenshi smiled and looked back at chiba, she had decided to walk home with him today."Come on Chiba hurry up. We are gonna be late. Dont want that."

Chiba ran up to him and panted a few times her skirt blowing in the wind,"Onii-chan. dont be like that."

Tenshi smiled,"You can call me brother.. no need for that. So come on we got things to do."

Tenshi sat down on his couch after arriving home a little later. He opened a can of pop and turned the t.v on to the discovery channel and watched his usual programs while he waited for chiba to return from a friends house. After that he heard the phone ring and got up awnsering it,"Katsaragi residence, hello."

"Hey Tenshi, its Silence, wheres your sister she hasnt gotten here yet. Has she left yet."

"Ummmmm are you serious she left over two hours ago."

"Tenshi im not joking, she hasnt gotten here.. you think somethings wrong?"

Tenshi slammed the wringer down and grabbed his coat running out the door he sprinted off the way Chiba had left. Where was she. He needed to find her. He couldnt think about anything but what could be wrong. He neglected to look both ways and slid over the front of a cars hood as it stopped before it hit him. Continuing to run he looked around for her. Silence lived a few miles away so Chiba had to be around her somewhere. Looking over to his right he stopped as he saw her bookbag. He ran over to it and looked down the side of the road near the woods. He darted into the woods and looked around. Hearing her scream he sprinted off into the middle of the woods. Tenshi stared at chiba on the ground in a pool of blood and infront of him a lizard like monster standing on its hind legs. The monster looked at him and growled and dissappeared.

"Chiba wake up.. please wake up... chiba you can get up.. come on.. dont die on me"

She looked up and smiled and went limp in his arms, A tear rolled down Tenshis cheek and he screamed,"CHIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Tenshi dropped to the ground infront of the bed inwhich chiba lay now_. He couldnt believe it. Chiba was alive. It couldn't be true. He had seen her die. And via a hollow attack so she shouldn't have been able to become a shinigami. What was going on?_

_**Well.. now this is a diffrent experience isnt it.. enjoy the plot twist.**_

_**Yours truly **_

_**Angel Katsaragi**_


	11. Revelations

_**To the readers before you start reading:  
Um... this chapter is gonna make you say OMFG WTF IS GOING ON... and I promise that.. it will happen a lot.**_

_Tenshi could barely think. There was chiba in front of him and she was alive. What was he going to do. _Chiba looked down on Tenshi and spoke,"Hey what are you doing down there Tenshi?"

"Chi... Chi..Chiba... your...alive..."Tenshi could only stammer. He still couldnt fathom why she was alive.

"Of course I'm alive silly. Why would i be dead? She got up and smiled at him.

Silence walked in and blinked at the situation."Tenshi, whats up...Oh...My...God...is that CHIBA!"

Chiba frowned,"What is everyone freaking out for. I mean I'm alive why is that so scary."

Tenshi got up and grabed chiba's hand and drug her from the hospital room."Lets go for a walk."

A few minutes later Tenshi, Silence and Chiba were all outside,"Chiba.. what do you remember, how did you get here. I need to know."Tenshi wasnt lax at all.

"What are you talking about bro I woke up by the river and came here. Just like the strange old guy said to."

Tenshi blinked,"Strange old guy...?"

"Yeah that strange old guy.. he had a really scary mask on the side of his head. OOOH yeah he head a hole in his right leg i could see right through it. It was weird. And he wore all white."

Tenshi froze and silence blinked,"Silence go to squad four and tell them that Tenshi katsaragi is issuing a code 2 High priority order for the search of this man. Describe him to captain hinamori and she will issue the orders. GO NOW!"

Silence ran off confused and left chiba in a startled state,"Whats going on."

"Nothing.. nothing at all.. just do me a favor and go back to the hopsital.. I need to go look for someone."

"Oh that crazy old man.. no you don't hes right behind you."

Tenshi looked behind him and jumped at the site of the man. He grabbed onto his zanpakuto and unsheathed it quickly."The blade that cuts the wind itself and in its wake, scars form. These scars bend to my will and shape to my power, VENIDO GUARENDO, Liro De conquesta. Conquérir l'ennemi, liro!"

A burst of white reiatsu shot off at the arrancar now infront of Tenshi. The arrancar sonido'd out of the way and appeared behind chiba."I see you met my little pet Chiba." He tilted her chin and smiled.

"Did I do good lord Sync? Did i do what you wanted me to?",Chiba giggled.

"Of course you did little one. You got your brother here to unveil his zanpakuto. Thats all that matters. So now, Tenshi what are you going to do now that you know that your sister here is my pet?"

Tenshi stared at the man,"Simple I'm going to kill you and take her back, Conquérir l'ennemi, liro. CONQUER THAT ARRANCAR LIRO" This time four shots sped off at the arrancar each shot missing as the arrancar sonido'd infront of Tenshi and grabbed him by his throat.

"Im not just some arrancar, I am the arrancar. I'm the current arrancar leader. Sync. Now, I will kill you Tenshi Katsaragi, sister to my pet and friend to my fraccion."

"Fre...fre..freind, who are you talking about."Tenshi Struggled at Syncs grasp and could barely breathe, he had no choice he dropped his zanpakuto and used both hands to try and pry sync off.

A figure walked out from behind a darkened area and laughed,"Oh now Tenshi he just means me, Good ol Monte."

Tenshi stared at Monte who had now walked out alive,"NO they told me you were dead."

Sync laughed,"He was I revived him, its not that hard."

In that instant a white blur flashed onto the seen and grabbed Tenshi from Sync's arms. Sync stared at the arrancar now before him holding Tenshi,"Hanazawa what are you doing?"

Hanazawa set Tenshi down and Tenshi looked up. The arrancar was a slim yet muscular man, a goatee on his chin and long black hair flowing down his head. His trademark hole was in his palm and his mask lay above his right shoulder. He sonido'd behind Sync and brough his zanpakuto down on syncs shoulder. Sync ducked down at the last second leaving a small scratch on his shoulder."I am here for no reason Sync, just here to beat you. Being your Fraccion got boring, and we have differing ideas."

Sync nodded,"If thats it than I guess I will have to kill you now, Show Your Pride..."Sync looked over to his side as two captains came rushing in.

_**BANKAI Anemone No Za Shuuryou.(anemone of the end)**_

_**As a Moth to the Flame I Burn,**_

_**As within the Darkness You Are my Light.**_

_**So Let the Hands of Time Turn,**_

_**For in Order to reach You I Now Must Fight. **_

Drakes bankai unleashed a hail of lasers at the two arrancar both of them dodging while the new captain landed next to Tenshi,"Who are you... Captain..."

"The names Karkus Marler Captain of squad 13. Dance Of the Red Dragon." Karkus lunges at Sync and unleashes a quick volley of blows. Sync following them and dodging them."Dragons Dance." A trail of flames sparks out from where Karkus was just standing and at the end where karkus currently was an explosion landed.

Sync Stepped back dodging the brunt of the explosion barely."Fraccion, Pet. Come We will depart this forsaken place." With that the three of them left and Hanazawa stood surrounded now by a small army of shinigami. At that moment the captain commander walked out and spoke,"On my Orders that of the Captain Commander Sagaku capture that Arrancar and bring him to my prison."

Tenshi stood up and coughed up some blood,"That arrancar.. is an ally.. he saved me." Tenshi collapsed on the ground and passed out.

_**Well, it was quite interesting no? Hope you all enjoy this chapter aswell as the next one.**_

Sincerly,

_**Angel Katsaragi**_


	12. Unawnsered Questions

Tenshi awoke in the squad four headquarters. He slowly stumbled from the bed. Grabbing is zanpakuto he used it as a cane of sorts and stumbled from the room. Mira Noticed him stumble down the hall and gasped and screamed at him,"Tenshi what are you doing get back into bed."

Tenshi looked at her but blinked a bit. Behind Mira stood a man he had seen before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it."Mira whose the guy behind you."

Mira looked up at him as he ruffled her hair and it came loose falling down to her hips its full length unfurling to reveal a vibrant blue color of hair. Her green Eyes stared at him as she opened her mouth to speak," He he's..."

The man stopped Mira,"I'm her older brother Shinji Yamazaki, graduated in the same class as you. Third best beat only by you and zegen."

"I see it now same color eyes, the face is the same a bit, but your green hair threw me off sorry about that Shinji." Tenshi waved and walked towards the door,"Got things to do sorry guys."

Mira ran over and stopped him,"No you have to stay in bed. Your injured you still werent fully recovred from the last incident..."

Shinji grabbed Mira's shoulder,"Tenshi where do you think your going."

"No where that you should concern, Afterall I am both of your superiors."

Nashumi walked out from an examination room,"But I am your superior, so Tenshi whats up?"

Tenshi shook his head and stood up and walked from the room,"To the punishment squad and Of anyone who would know its you nashumi."

Nashumi shook her head in return and shouted out to him,"The arrancar isnt in that squads headquarters the captain commander has this one."

Tenshi looked back and waved back to her,"Thanks Fuko Taicho. Thats where im headed than."

The moment Tenshi got from the door drake stopped him,"Oh Tenshi I can take you there, afterall a thrid seat wouldnt get in on his own." After what seemed to be forever they arrived at squad one's prison and entered it checking in with all of the gaurds they stopped at a flight of stairs."Tenshi come this ones in the basement."

Hanazawa faced them and spoke,"So another captain come to get awnsers from me. I have none. I came to stop Sync from being an idiot and capturing the shinigami that he wanted to capture. Now where is that boy he nearly killed I must speak with him."

Tenshi walked out from behind Drake."Drake they need you to do some paperwork, evidently you werent supposed to let me in without doing it."

Drake sighed and walked up the stairs,"Talk to him I'll be right back."

Hanazawa spoke,"You have to get me out of here by now my friends have by now, recruited the rest of your friends and headed to my base. We have to get out here and go."

Tenshi's eyebrow cocked a bit."Your friends? How many of them and how many of my friends are missing now. Awnser me or you'll regret it"

Hanazawa struggled at the bindings,"Mira, Zegen, Silence all of them are by now taken for training. Sync wanted you guys along with montessoir for a vaizard army within the arrancar. You have to believe me we have to get out of here NOW."

"What are you talking about Vaizard. Those are rogues who have inner hollows."

"Don't play coy with me both you and I know that you have an inner hollow Monte told Sync about it and now he wants all of you. Come with me I can train you and than from there we can stop him. He wants to destory all of soul society."

Drake could be heard coming down the flight of stairs and Tenshi looked up them than to Hanazawa,"Are my friends safe."

"Yes They are and you will be to just let me go."

Tenshi spun around and flicked his wrist and a white bolt of lighting collapsed the ceiling in front of Drake,"Sorry Drake I believe him.." Tenshi opened the door and released hanazawa."Okay how do we get out of here."

Hanazawa grabbed Tenshi and kicked a wall and jumped out with Tenshi being dragged behind him,"Hold on tight we are about to move really fast." With that Hanazawa began to sonido large distances til in an hour they were in the middle of the desert far from the reach of Soul Society.

Tenshi got up and looked around and saw a hole in the ground,"Where are we?"

Hanazawa walked over to the hole and looked down,"This will be your home for the rest of the training you are going to endure, now are you ready to release your true powers?"

Tenshi nodded,"Lets do this..."

_**Okay sorry for the late upload and the shortness of it i promise the next one will be much better.**_

_**Angel Katsaragi.**_


End file.
